starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Carida/Leyendas
|soles = 1: Caridan |orbita = 4 |lunas = 2 (incluida luna Mascot) |coord= |xyz = |rutas = |distancia = |dia = 25 horas estándar |año = 357 días locales |hidep = |clase = Terrestre |diametro = 18.324 kilómetros |atmosfera = Tipo I (respirable} |clima = Templado |gravedad = Pesada (1,98 Estándar) |terreno = *Bosques *Desiertos *Glaciares *Junglas *Tundra ártica |agua = |interes = *Academia de Carida *Distrito Caridano *Río Ressl *Desierto Forgofshar *Meseta Spinara *Dientes de Tarkin *Residencia Dean *Edificio O&M |fauna = |flora = |hides = |especies = *Caridan *Arácnido de combate |otrasespecies = Humano |idioma = *Idioma caridano *Básico Galáctico Estándar |gobierno = |poblacion = 25 millones (75% caridanos, 23% humanos, 2% droides) |gentilicio = |ciudades = |imports = Comestibles |exports = *Personal militar *Tecnología militar *Equipamiento industrial |afiliacion = *Consejo de Comerciantes *República Galáctica *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Imperio Galáctico *Alianza para Restaurar la República }} Carida, '''originalmente conocido como '''Ord Carida, era un planeta de las Colonias, cercano a la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana. Características Carida era un planeta de gran magnitud y las características de su superficie iban desde regiones heladas, hasta bosques tropicales de plantas carnívoras. Tenía una gravedad elevada, en virtud de su gran tamaño, pero albergaba ciertos tipos de vida orgánica. Debido a la naturaleza de sus condiciones climáticas, fue el lugar idóneo para albergar un campo de entrenamiento de combate en terreno difícil. Fue allí donde se estableció la Academia Militar de Carida. Era también un gran proveedor de alimentos, y estaba gobernado por el consejo de comerciantes, aunque más tarde compartiría el poder con una administración militar. Historia La Antigua República Originalmente conocido como Ord Carida, el planeta fue colonizado por la República Galáctica como Puesto Militar Regional (Ordnance Regional Depot, Ord, en inglés) algún momento alrededor del año 12.000 ABY. Durante la Guerra Civil Pius Dea, que puso fin a la dominación de Pius Dea sobre la República Galáctica, la Unidad de Avanzadilla de Élite con mochilas cohetes de la República jugó un papel importante en la victoria Jedi sobre la guarnición de Pius Dea allí. Durante la época de la Guerra Fría, un conflicto de poder entre el Imperio Sith y la República Galáctica, ciertos extranjeros descubrieron un túnel excavado bajo la cordillera más grande de Carida, y creyeron que era la entrada a una ciudad de una antigua fábula. Más tarde se enviarían expediciones a comprobarlo. Carida era la base de un importante campo de entrenamiento militar, la Academia de Carida. Las instalaciones de entrenamiento le fueron ofrecidas a la República Galáctica para la formación de un ejército creado por el Acta de Creación Militar antes de las Guerras Clon. Del mismo modo, la población vio con gusto su transformación en un centro de formación Imperial, el cual sería el hogar de las tropas de asalto más importantes del programa imperial, junto con varios cientos de droides de batalla ultra B3. El planeta se mantuvo fiel a la República durante las guerras Clon y también fue un partidario firme del Imperio Galáctico hasta el final. Guerras Clon En el 22 ABY, el primer año de la guerra, el planeta fue el sitio de una victoria de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes sobre la República. Las pérdidas de la República en Carida, junto con otras derrotas recientes, llevó el Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda a creer que la República necesitaba otra victoria importante. Algún tiempo después, en el curso de la guerra, Carida estaba una vez más bajo el control de La República. Esta operaba una estación espacial, conocido como la ''Valor'', situada en la órbita de Carida y que fue la sede de una conferencia de estrategia de La República alrededor del 20 ABY. Las tropas separatistas, bajo el mando de un super droide táctico, sin éxito trataron de destruir la estación durante la conferencia mediante un crucero Jedi cargado de bombas de ridonio. Cerca del final de la guerra, fuerzas de la República tomaron una fábrica de la Unión Tecnológica en Tar Morden y adquirieron muchos droides cangrejo, que fueron enviados a Carida. Historia posterior En el planeta también había numerosos rancors, los cuales habían sido transportados de otros mundos, como Dathomir. A menudo eran utilizados durante los ejercicios del entrenamiento, enfrentando a los stormtroopers o los vehículos imperiales contra ellos. El planeta fue también el lugar de la batalla de Carida entre las fuerzas del Gran Almirante Thrawn y naves del Consorcio Zann. El MT-AT “Andador Araña" fue desarrollado y fabricado aquí. Carida fue también el planeta natal del almirante Kendal Ozzel. Originalmente, Carida poseía dos lunas. Una de ellas, Mascot, tenía la insignia de la academia tallada en su superficie. En torno al 5-10 ABY, Mako Spince intentó quitarlo usando antimateria, pero en vez de lograrlo, la luna fue destruida. En algún momento después de la Batalla de Endor, la Alianza Rebelde, concretamente Mon Mothma, quiso reclutar o contener de otra manera a Carida, como parte de sus planes a largo plazo para debilitar la infraestructura militar del Imperio, aunque Carlist Rieekan hizo ver que, en el mejor de los casos, podrían contener a Carida, pero no reclutarlo. La destrucción de Carida El planeta fue destruido en el 11 DBY por el Jedi Kyp Durron, quien estaba bajo influencia del Lord Sith Exar Kun, usando el triturador de soles, un super arma que dispara misiles a una estrella y la convierte en Nova. De antemano, Kyp solicitó la información sobre su hermano Zeth que había sido reclutado a la fuerza en el programa stormtrooper. Un Caridano le informo falsamente que Zeth había muerto en una maniobra de entrenamiento, y enfurecido, Durron disparó un torpedo de resonancia hacia el sol del sistema. Kyp tenía dos horas para evacuar antes de que Carida fuera destruido, y momentos antes de que sucediera, el teniente Dauren le alertó de que Zeth todavía estaba vivo. Muchos Imperiales evacuaron el planeta. Cuando Kyp había aterrizado en la superficie para encontrar Zeth, el sol estalló en dos ondas de choque masivas. Kyp logró encontrar a su hermano Zeth. Sin embargo, Dauren impidió que Zeth se subiera a bordo de la nave de su hermano y Kyp fue obligado a ver morir a su hermano en la primera ola. Kyp escapó cuando la segunda ola, que rompió el planeta por la mitad. Entre bastidores El juego de PC Star Wars: Rebellion erróneamente sitúa Carida en el sector Fakir, en los Mundos del Núcleo. El Sector Fakir se encuentra realmente en los Territorios del Borde Interior. ''The Clone Wars: Espacio Salvaje'' indicó que al principio de las Guerras Clon, Carida fue conquistado por los separatistas. Sin embargo, el episodio de la quinta temporada de ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'', Punto sin retorno, muestra Carida fuertemente acordonada por buques de guerra de la República, por tanto, de nuevo bajo la bandera de la República. Hasta que una fuente aclare esta discrepancia, este artículo concilia la información de todo el material de origen, suponiendo que Carida cayó de nuevo bajo control de la República en algún momento entre esos eventos. Apariciones *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Turning Point'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire 16: To the Last Man, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 18: To the Last Man, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Shades of Gray'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''Estrella a Estrella'' *''Viaje a la Oscuridad'' *''La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Inferno'' *''Outcast'' }} Fuentes *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * * * * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion''}} Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Carida Categoría:Planetas de las Colonias Categoría:Planetas destruidos Categoría:Mundos fortaleza Categoría:Alta gravedad Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas terrestres